Voices Carry
by ktsm10
Summary: Fluffy little one-shot about Puck & Quinn


_This is my first fanfic ever. Constructive criticism is welcome. _

It was the day before school started back up and Puck was over at Quinn's house for their usual movie night. Her mom was gone on some country club outing and they had just finished the movie.

"Bye, thanks for coming over tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Quinn said as she walked Puck to the door.

"Bye babe" he replied "See ya tomorrow" he started walking to his truck. Suddenly, he turned around, jogged back up the steps, placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips and whispered

"I love you".

Quinn blushed and replied

"I love you too"

Quinn waited while Puck got into his truck and then she closed the door. She went upstairs, picked out the clothes she would wear for school the next day, and went to bed.

-PQ-

The next morning Quinn woke up, took a shower and got dressed for her first day of junior year. She pulled out a light lavender dress with a small white shrug to go over it and a pair of silver flats. She let her hair stay loose and softly curled around her face.

As she entered McKinley High she received whistles from the boys and jealous stares from the petty girls. As she walked to her locker Mercedes and Kurt passed her in the hallway.

"Girl, don't you look good?" Mercedes yelled as she sped by.

Quinn just giggled and blushed and proceeded to her locker. As she was getting the last of her things she needed for her morning classes Puck walked up.

"Hey baby, how you doin'?" he asked in the way Joey would from friends while looking her up and down.

She playfully swatted him on the arm "Puck, stop it"

He laughed and apologized in an insincere way. Then the warning bell rang and Puck started to head to his class. He said goodbye and as he walked away Quinn yelled after him.

"See you in Glee, I love you"

-PQ-

"See you in Glee, I love you"

Puck stopped dead in his tracks. He heard snickers from the guys on the football team. If he was going to salvage his reputation he needed to do it now. He turned around and stalked back to Quinn.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Keep it down, people can hear you" he said in a low angry growl.

Quinn looked at him quizzically and then looked around. Football players and cheerios were laughing and the members of the Glee club looked worried; but Puck continued on

"Listen, right now I'm known as the guy who joined Glee club and knocked up his best friend's girl, if people think I'm in love with you that just screws me over even more and completely ruins my rep."

Puck looked at Quinn and she looked like she was about to cry. He softened his tone and continued on "Hey" he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him "I love you, I do, but can we just not say that kind of stuff at school where people can hear?"

Quinn didn't respond and instead just looked down at the floor.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go. You should too, we'll be late. Bye" Puck said, and then went to class.

-PQ-

Quinn was pissed, no Quinn was more than pissed she was livid. _Who does he think he is? _All through her morning classes Quinn had been thinking about their conversation. The more thinking she did the more mad she became. By the time Glee rolled around she was like a volcano just waiting to explode. She stormed into the choir room and marched right over to Mr. Shcue. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded and walked to the middle of the classroom.

"Everyone, Quinn has a song she would like to sing for us all"

Quinn picked up a stool and sat it in the middle of the room. Then the band began to play.

"_I'm in the dark, I'd like to read his mind _

_But I'm frightened of the things I might find_

_Oh, there must be something he's thinking of _

_To tear him away _

_When I tell him that I'm falling in love _

_Why does he say _

_Hush, hush, keep it down now, voices carry _

_Hush, hush, keep it down now, voices carry"_

As Quinn continued to sing she kept her eyes on Puck. He was skillfully avoiding her glare. By the time the song was through she was crying. She ended the song and walked out of the choir room without saying a word to anyone. That night she just laid in her bed eating ice cream and watching movies based off of Nicolas Sparks novels. To say the least she felt pathetic, so she decided that she was not going to let this effect her no matter how much it hurt.

-PQ-

The next morning she pulled on a pair of short jean shorts and a cute light orange tank top. She slipped on a pair of light yellow flip flops and placed a matching yellow clip in her hair to pull back her bangs.

When she reached her locker at school she found her favorite flowers and a note that said 'I'm sorry'. She tried to keep herself from smiling, as she was placing the flowers in her locker she heard the p.a. system come on.

"Ahem, umm this is Noah Puckerman and I'd just like to say that I'm head-over-heals in love with Miss Quinn Fabray. That's all."

Quinn's jaw was literally on the ground. She was still standing in shock 10 minutes later when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Puck was standing there looking completely vulnerable. He had a yellow slip of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked as she nodded her head in the direction of his hand

"Oh, that's a detention slip, I got it for breaking into the office and using the announcements without permission."

He sighed as he put sarcastic air quotes around the 'without permission' part. Quinn smiled and pushed herself forward and planted a kiss on Puck's lips.

"That was the sweetest apology ever"

Quinn shut her locker and she and Puck walked to class together.

-PQ-

That same day Puck was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Quinn. He was starting to get worried, she was never late especially for food. Then he heard the crackle of the announcements.

"Umm, excuse me, this is, uh, this is Quinn Fabray and I would just like to say that I am totally in love with Noah Puckerman as well. Okay….well thanks, that's it"

About five minutes later Quinn walked in, sat down next to him, placed something on the table and laced her hand through his. Puck looked down and picked up the small yellow detention sheet. He began to laugh as Quinn leaned over and whispered

"It was so worth it"

Yeah, he was most definitely in love with this girl

_Fin. _

_The song was "Voices Carry" by 'Til Tuesday. If you've never heard it look it up, it' s great. _


End file.
